The present invention generally relates to a carrier configured and adapted to contain one or more folding chairs, an extendable umbrella or chair umbrella, and a multiplicity of pockets for carrying refreshments or foodstuffs, periodicals, and items of apparel, as well as number of utility loops for suspending bulkier articles along the exterior of the carrier. The invention is a combination mat and carrier which may be converted from its carrier mode and extended to be spread on the ground creating a surface upon which a person can lie or sit.
There are a number of combination tote bags and lounge sets or mats which covert from a carrier or tote to a mat providing a surface upon which one can lie. One example of such combination is U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,891 Comollo! for a "Combination Beach Mat and Shoulder Bag", which bag is convertible into a mat by unfolding the flexible material to assume the shape of a larger rectangular mat. When in the folded bag mode, the combination is capable of retaining and carrying articles of clothing to be worn on the beach.
Another example is the combination of a beach mat and tote bag is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,219 Lopes! which describes a single rectangular sheet folded in half with connecting straps at the distal opposing edges of the folded rectangular sheet for creating the tote. When the sheet is to be unfolded, the connecting straps and side zippers of the tote are disengaged and the rectangular flexible material can be laid flat on the ground. Another example of a combination convertible bag and mat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,245 Franco! which describes a rectangular sheet of flexible material convertible to a tote bag for carrying articles by folding portions of the rectangular sheet over and upon one another forming interior article-holding compartments.
A yet further example of a beach bag or tote which is convertible for alternate use is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,112 Bovet! where the tote bag can be opened to provide a shield against sun or wind. The bag is opened and a stiffening or reinforcing member is positioned so that the bag resembles an open book in an upright position so as to provide the described shield. None of these patents contemplate a carrier capable of transporting one or more folding chairs in combination with carrying an umbrella and other articles necessary for the recreational activity, whether such activity be sitting on a beach at an ocean or a lake, or around a swimming pool.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a combination carrier having sufficient flexibility to accommodate one or more folding chairs, an umbrella, and numerous other articles to be placed in pockets or attached through utility loops to the carrier so that the multiplicity of items can be transported from one location to another location by a single individual.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.